infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Evil Karma Master
Hello, and welcome to this humble wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so why not help us out and get started? Here's some guides to help you out. Please leave a message on my talk page if I ca n help with anything! -- War Clown (Talk) 18: hello everyone32, August 3, 2011 Adding categories You've done a great job ading categories, although I want to tell you that we've recently decided that inFamous Missions, inFamous 2 Missions, inFamous Side Missions and inFamous 2 Side Missions should be put together to Missions and Side Missions. So, add Side Missions and Missions to articles instead. :) Cheers! Alareiks | 21:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) WTF is wrong with your avatar!? The picture you were trying to put in as your avatar is cut in half, so I can only see the top part. Think you can fix it? The 3rd Conduits are giving you some covering shocks Roger, it's teleporting time Done. Evil Karma Master You the man, man! The 3rd Conduits are giving you some covering shocks. Roger, it's teleporting time! Thank you, and shoot for the moon 3rd rangers. Evil Karma Master You are really the man, man! Conduit Transmission Ended Thank you, and may your time here be fruitful. Transmisson ended Vandalism What's going on? in the space of a few hours you've created two pointless pages with no inherent meaning, except for you to post irrelevant pictures. If this goes on, action will be taken for vandalism. Kelan Simpson; Master of incompetence 15:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Kelan, and if I did, I'd not do it again, but theres a guy on here called Good Karma Master Now, must have got up recently, and I think he may be doing it. even if you don't believe me, look at the recent activity I've done, I have not done it. but I thank you for your concern, without you, what would this site be. Evil Karma Master Oh my you're right, I'm sorry about that. My mistake :/ By the way, you should link your signature like I've just done for you. Kelan Simpson; Master of incompetence 16:52, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll Remember to do that. its alright, everyone makes mistakes, and I put a message on that guys talk page to try and set him straight a little, because I don't want Al or War clown on me.Evil Karma Master Video Placement Hi Evil Karma Master. I really appreciate you putting up videos on the Mission Pages. However, there is one thing that fell into my concern. When you put videos, you don't seem to know where to put them. They'll usually be right next to the IFNav template or at the very top of the page. Please try to follow how it is here, with the video centered and with no specific size. Please note that I am not at all angry at you; in fact, please keep adding videos, just please remember to keep in mind what I just told you. Thanks! RE:Video Team I'm glad you feel that way. Indeed, it is getting more work done; we need to work together more often. That is a great idea. this will be great, we can get so much done together than just one of us doing it. Evil Karma Master 23:50, October 4, 2011 (UTC)Evil Karma MasterEvil Karma Master 23:50, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Shrev? ya there? Evil Karma Master 01:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Evil Karma MasterEvil Karma Master 01:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey evil karma master mt name is theoriginalvampire and I so agree about being evil it makes you feel alive and badass.Theoriginalvampire 00:18, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes it does. ~~Evil Karma Master~~